The Coffee Shop
by Gamerboy112
Summary: This is a short story I made on Wattpad and thought "Ay, I think it would be better with Dipper and Pacifica." So as my first work, this is a romantic short about Dipper and Pacifica meeting together for a special moment, except it's in a coffee shop and in a different universe. Enjoy! [Dipifica]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's my first work posted, so I hope you enjoy! Please review and give feedback to me. This might have errors in it due to laziness, but I have a lot of schoolwork and I'm using this as a fun thing to do. I'll make a full dedicated story as my second. But for now, catch ya on the flip side.**

* * *

 **The Coffee Shop**

 **DIPPER'S POV**

Cappuccinos are nice to drink in the morning. Granted, it's sunny and I usually sleep late to wake up at nine-thirty in the morning. It takes me an hour and a half to get ready to head out, making me closer to lunch. But this time, I woke up at eight-thirty so I had some time. "Dipper Pines, regular cappuccino!" the cashier said. I got up from my seat in the corner of the shop and grabbed my cappuccino.

Cappuccinos have that strong taste evened out by the milk on top. Give's it a light but strong take to a coffee, which I like with me reading my books for college. Good start of a morning on a Friday in California, though what makes the morning better is to experience what other people do in the morning by watching what they order and how they either talk to someone by phone or face to face. Gosh I sound like a stalker.

The room was filled with people, a third of it waiting for their coffee and the other sitting down relaxing either listening to music, reading, listening and reading, or talking to someone. This shop I regularly go to is surprisingly really big now that I think about it. The people covering up the light brown walls and the wooden tables being filled up.

People always buy black coffee and lattes, which was interesting and weird. I always take most of my time looking around at people to see how they differ from my life, like this white, old man with black, curly hair here. He had a top hat with a skull made out of iron while wearing a striped black suit drinking a regular coffee. If it were me, I would say he was drinking dark coffee. I can see it. There's also this black, tall lady with braided hair in a blue dress who seems like a nice women but when she went to the counter to order, she started talking in a angry, loud tone.

I shifted my eyes and saw this blonde girl who had long hair on top of the left side of her face. She had an attractive face including small, black eyes, curled-up eyelashes, and red lipstick. She was also wearing a purple top on her with blue jeans and Converse shoes on her feet. She was staring right back at me. This made my heart skip a beat and I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't. She then quickly turned away and got on her phone. I wondered what she was doing staring at me like that. Sadly, she left shortly afterwards, leaving her coffee cup on her table.

I quickly walked to the table she was sitting at and looked at her cup. This makes me a stalker even more, but I didn't mind it because I wanted to know who was that mysterious girl. On the cup, it read "Pacifica Northwest", which I recognized but never knew at that point. She had ordered a cup of cappuccino.

After I drank my drink, I quickly did my regular routine: coffee (which I just did), go take my college classes, eat, workout, go back into my apartment if I had nothing to do during the free time I had, and go to sleep. Rinse and repeat. I had been accepted into college by scholarship so I used my money saved up by my parents to pay for everything I buy, it was a lot of money that can help pay my rent for 4 years including what I pay to eat. Though, I still take jobs for people to clean or anything else that includes getting money. I also had friends that I talk to but not a lot since we were usually busy. I always wanted to be in a relationship, but I never had a chance. Both with a girl and getting a girl.

The next morning I woke up at eight-fourteen in the morning, so I went to the same shop and did the same thing, while sitting at a couch they had. It was rainy outside so I brought my black rain coat. To my surprise, she was there. Pacifica was at the same table with a red top, blue jeans, and converse. Her hair was still overshadowing a bit of the left side of her face. I was on my phone when I looked back up to see her staring at me again, then quickly turning away. I wonder what she is like. She's shy obviously, I saw her blushing too but I'm not that attractive. My hair was just covered with my hat as I had my button-up shirt on and jeans on, just like every other day. I probably was just doing something weird somehow, but she was just... interesting. She seems nice and would like to have fun but that kind of girl that hates rollercoasters and doing extreme stuff.

I kept that in the back of the mind and started observing everyone in the room besides Jennifer to see this couple in the middle of the room. There was this asian man with short, black hair who was playing Tetris on his phone while his long, black haired wife was reading a book by a person named Rodger. They seemed like a happy couple since she was snuggled onto his shoulder. In the shop, they were talking a lot. The husband had a button-up shirt with his hair slicked upwards with black jeans, while the wife had a top with jeans.

I then imagined _her_ sitting in front of me with a book staring at me and holding my hand as we start talking about things. I snapped and saw her staring at the couple also. She had that dreamy face like she was imaging something also. I got back into what I planned to do at the shop. Since it was Saturday and had no classes for the weekend I stayed there longer to do homework. I started on my homework as I planned on doing when a moment later, someone coughed next to me. It was Pacifica.

"Hi there" she said with a sweet voice.

"Hi" I said back.

"Are you busy or-"

"Not really, I have today and tomorrow to finish this stuff since college classes aren't till Monday." I started putting my stuff into my backpack.

"For real?! Lucky you, I have a test tomorrow."

"Do I recognize you? You seem familiar."

"Yeah, you're in my Calculus and English classes. I see you reading a lot and basically devoting your attention to the teacher."

"Oh yeah, sorry if I didn't notice you I were from my class-"

"It's fine. I do tend to day-dream in class anyway."

"Yeah, it's cute- I mean, y-yeah, I kind of feel the same way too."

"Oh." she blushed and we stared at each other.

She spoke up. "I should introduce myself, I'm Pacifica."

"I know. You left your coffee cup on your table." I said. _WAY TO GO! NOW YOU SOUND LIKE A STALKER._

"I-I see..."

It was an awkward silence until I spoke.

"So, what do you usually order from here?"

"I love ordering cappuccino from here." she said.

"I also love ordering cappuccino from here too!"

"For real?! I always see people buying black coffee and lattes, which are weird."

"Same. I'm surprised you noticed that also. It's just plain weird. I also like home made ice coffee made from beans that came from the local asian market. Those are great."

"Oh my god! I love those! You know how to make them?"

"Yep, I do it occasionally but I still get cappuccino."

"That is amazing. I'm sad they don't do that here. I bet people would love it here. Then again, people always don't drink their coffee because they talk to people a lot, argue, on their phone, or reading a book."

"You watch people while they're sitting down doing something?"

"I-I m-mean it's just-"

"I do that also. It's interesting to see how people look and guess how they are then see how they really act. It's interesting in looking at people's daily things."

"Oh, I think so too."

It became silent. I spoke up to brake it up.

"So, what did you think when you first looked at me?"

She blushed and looked down, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry if I randomly asked or was rude to barge into your privacy-"

"No no, it's fine, really."

She stopped and stared at my eyes with her black, glowing pupils. She sighed and spoke.

"I thought you were a cute, nice dork with those books drinking cappuccino thinking about what it would be like to have a relationship with a girl while in college and also not liking to go do extreme things, rather have a good life with someone."

She quickly looked down after that. I started sweating but gained the courage to reply back.

"I-I thought you were a cute girl drinking cappuccino thinking about having fun without doing something extreme, while looking for someone to be with." I said.

She slowly looked back at me and we both stared at each other for a moment. I grabbed her hand and we kissed. I tasted the cappuccino on her lips and smelled a wonderful strawberry scent. It was perfect. We slowly moved our heads away and she laid her head on my chest to snuggle there.

"Are we ever going to leave for a date?" I asked.

"I think I want to stay here, you dork." She said.

I put my coat over her and we stayed there for while. I was playing Tetris on my phone and she started reading a book, talking and holding hands for the rest of the time.

 **SKIP TO PRESENT**

"-aaannddd that's how I met her Mabel."

"Gosh gotta make it soooo descriptive and romantic."

"Hey! You said you wanted to know 'the whole thing and everything that you thought, even the mushy stuff'."

"Yeah but I didn't expect that, ah whale! At least you gotta a girlfriend!"

*sticks a whale sticker on my face*

"Ugh, at least."

"Ssssooooooo... when do you think you'll marry her?"


	2. SECOND STORY

**So I released a new story idea for my second work. For people reading this, I suggest to read the first chapter and review to see if you like it to continue. I'm also satisfied with The Coffee Shop. Till then, I'll catch you on the flip-side.**


End file.
